Perfect
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Todos lo dicen, lo gritan, lo susurran bajo exclamaciones ocultas de admiración. Para ellos, él es perfecto. Él es el hijo de Júpiter, el niño de oro, el praetor de la Legión. Pero en el fondo, Jason sabe que él es tan imperfecto como todos los demás.


Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Igualmente la canción no me pertenece. Es _Superman_ de _Five of Fighting. _Lo que escribí fue una traducción. Son las letras en cursivas. Excepto las últimas líneas, ésas fueron una mezcla.

Espero que les guste y les ayude a entender a Jason como me hizo hacerlo a mí xD

* * *

_**Perfect**_

_por_

**_Cheshire Friki Jackson._**

* * *

Era una cálida y brillante mañana de abril.

El hijo de Júpiter paseaba entre los lindes del Campamento, mientras disfrutaba del viento primaveral, besado por el sol californiano, convirtiéndolo en casi veraniego. El rubio pudo divisar, cuando obervaba a su alrededor, a una hija de Venus arreglándose el cabello y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que él caminaba tranquilamente y a una distancia considerable. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Ésta estaba acompañada por una hija de Ceres y un legado de Mercurio, los tres de la Segunda Cohorte, pudo identificar, riéndose mientras las suaves nubes pasaban por el campo azul que era el cielo, seguramente recordando algún viejo chiste. Pero la hija de Venus seguía con la vista clavada en él, llamando la atención de sus amigos. Jason precisamente estaba a punto de voltearse y saludarlos amablemente, comentando cómo de bonita estaba la mañana aquél día, cuando oyó los susurros que compartían, con miradas de reojo.

—Jason es tan lindo, ¿a qué si? Con sus hermosos ojos azules y suave cabello rubio, es como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo—suspiró la hija de Ceres, con cierta ensoñación y admiración empañadas en sus palabras, sus ojos marrones mirando disimuladamente al recién praetor. El legado de Mercurio bufó, pero tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara (Jason sabía que él se llamaba Stephen o Sean, no recordaba exactamente cuál era, pero tenía la sensación de que empezaba por "s").

—Querubín o dios menor, pero ángel no—le corrigió, y luego rodó los ojos—Yo lo que le admiro al _praetor_—dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— es su _increíble_ estilo de pelea. Quiero decir, él es bueno en _todo_. Sobre todo con la espada. ¿Y sus tácticas? Son dignas de Ares, Bellona y cualquier otro dios de la guerra. —la hija de Venus hizo una mueca de fastidio, antes de sonreír tontamente, y mirar al horizonte con sus exóticos ojos azul oscuro.

— ¿Quién se fija en eso, Sean?—preguntó, y antes de que pudiera seguir el muchacho la interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido y mechones rojos sobre su frente.

—Me fijo porque él es el praetor de nuestra legión, el hijo de Júpiter, el mejor de todos los mestizos romanos, nos deberíamos fijar en su estilo para poder aprender, por no decir que jamás lo quisiera tener como enemigo—respondió, suavizando su expresión. La hija de Venus rodó los ojos, retomando su carácter ligero y embelesado.

—Como _él _debe de ser _la mejor cosa del mundo. _Yo sólo sé que él es sencillamente _perfecto._

Jason realmente deseó haberles dado los buenos días e irse inmediatamente.

Una acostumbrada incomodidad se esparció por su cuerpo, e instintivamente tomó el mango de su espada. Silenciosamente, siguió su camino, alegre de que ya no pudiera escuchar más de esa conversación, mientras se alejaba más del trío que seguían hablando, ahora con total libertad. En primer lugar, ¿por qué siquiera los había escuchado? Debió de abandonar el lugar tan sólo ver el sonrojo de la hija de Venus, la que dijo finalmente la palabra _prohibida_.

Jason agachó la cabeza, haciendo que la luz del sol no penetrara en sus orbes azules.

La palabra que más odiaba (con un odio negro, tóxico, indigno de un hijo de Júpiter), que llevaba como una pesada carga; por la cual sonreía cuando la recibía, pero sufría en su interior y lo oscurecía más cada día, teniendo que abstenerse a gritar todo lo que él quería, desde que llegó al Campamento Júpiter.

«No soy perfecto»

Eso era todo lo que él anhelaba decir, en lo más profundo de su ser. La oración que le llevaba persiguiendo, acosando y ahogando, además de la palabra en sí.

«Perfecto»

Pero, ¿cómo negarlo? Él era atractivo, era un excelente oponente, era el hijo de Júpiter. Él era el praetor Jason Grace, el mejor de su edad, el mejor del Campamento. Él era al que todos adoraban, al que todos admiraban, al que todos pedían ayuda, al que todos respetaban, al que nadie se dirigía sin pizca de miedo y admiración, razonando todos lo mismo. «Él es perfecto»

Pues habían noticias. Él no lo era.

Se sentó entre la fresca hierba verde, que tenía una agradable fragancia que olía a primavera. Era una región aislada de Nueva Roma, un lugar perfecto para pensar, decorado con un par de flores y árboles para la sombra. El cielo se veía tan azul como sus ojos, y las copas de los árboles contrastaban contra lo blanco de las nubes. El sol brillaba, rodando suave y lentamente hacia el centro del cielo; la mañana avanzando hacia el mediodía.

Incluso Reyna lo miraba, detrás de esos misteriosos ojos de obsidiana, con adoración y admiración. « ¿Cómo?» se preguntaba Jason « ¿Cómo confiar en personas que esperan lo mejor de ti, cómo confiarles tus miedos, tus sueños, tus esperanzas?». El rubio ya había aprendido, desde que era pequeño, a sólo confiar en sí mismo. A resolver sus conflictos por sí mismo. El problema era, que no los resolvía, sólo los evitaba, y en lo más profundo de él sabía que necesitaba de otra persona para resolverlos. ¿Y cómo confiar cuando en toda su vida a andado solo? «Las personas mienten. Las promesas se rompen»

_Yo soy más que una cara bonita detrás de un tren._

Jason sabía que él era egoísta. Siempre lo ha sabido. También, él no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar la ayuda y la lealtad de alguien, si él es tan individualista y nunca ayuda a aquellos que están a su alrededor.

Todos pensaban, por sus bonitos rasgos y deslumbrante sonrisa, que él era una buena persona. Que como líder, siempre se preocuparía por el bienestar de su Legión, de sus soldados, de sus compañeros. Que se sacrificaría en batalla por cualquier ser, por más pequeño e irrelevante que fuera. Que incluso si su misión estaba en riesgo, si podía ser una trampa, si podía ser un agujero sin salida, él iría, a salvar, cuidar y proteger a cualquiera.

La verdad era parcial. La mentira, abrumadora. Y no importaba cuántas veces él quisiera gritar eso, que él no era el príncipe _–no,_ el _salvador,_ el chicode _oro_ que todos decían y creían que era.

Y por ello, Jason era un experto en las mentiras. Era un maestro en la actuación. Podía sonreír y ocultar todos los demonios que tenía. Podía luchar perfectamente, sin ningún rastro en los ojos de miedo o dolor, cuando en realidad se estaba encogiendo y llorando como el niño que nunca tuvo oportunidad de llorar. Por eso le decían valiente. Por eso, decían que él era el líder perfecto que podía liderar a su Legión aunque una horda de titanes viniera y no sentir ni una pizca de miedo.

Oh, ahora podía agregar dos talentos más a su lista.

_Desearía que pudiera gritar y llorar… caer sobre mis rodillas._

Y cuánto lo quería. Cuánto lo anhelaba. Dejar a su alma herida llorar, gritar, y hacer todo lo que un humano normal haría, todas las emociones, dejarlas fluir; tener amigos con los cuales compartir sus incomodidades, por más estúpidas que fueran; reír entre ellos, y tener especialmente a alguien que realmente lo escuchara. Que no esperaba de él ser un héroe, o el niño de oro, la cúspide de la Legión. Que no quisiera todas las mentiras, las cuales cumplían las expectativas de él, sino que realmente lo quisiera así, _imperfecto_ y… bueno, lo hiciera empezar a confiar en los demás.

Pero él sabía que no era así y estaba aislado en su propia soledad. Aunque nadie lo pensara, aunque nadie lo viera. Generalmente, todas las cosas que pensaban sobre él estaban erradas, así que, ¿por qué preocuparse?

_Desearía hallar un camino para mentir… acerca del hogar que yo nunca tuve ni tendré._

El rubio clavó su vista en la distancia, en el brillante cielo y el lejano y borroso horizonte. Notó que algo, además de los parches de sol, le calentaba la mejilla mientras la recorría. Rápidamente se la secó, y las hojas en la parte superior de la planta se sacudieron por el repentino viento. ¿Qué haría un ciudadano si viera que Jason Grace estaba llorando, solo, como un completo desgraciado, cuando se suponía que él era el fuerte, el guerrero?

A veces era demasiado para soportar. A veces Jason deseaba largarse del Campamento para por fin llorar en algún lugar donde nadie lo observara, donde no pudieran haber ojos decepcionados y llenos de admiración rota.

A veces Jason deseaba mentirse a sí mismo de que alguna vez tuvo una madre amorosa, con un padre divertido. En un tiempo remoto en el cual él jugaba con su hermana mayor frente a la mirada cariñosa de sus progenitores. De que alguna vez él encontraría una mujer con la cual él podría sentirse en confianza, y sólo con su tacto y su voz supiera que las cosas irían a estar bien. Que podría sentir una calidez en el pecho y decir en un susurro y con una sonrisa discreta escapando de sus labios «estoy en casa».

Pero él sabía que no iba a ser así.

Y probablemente él sonaba absurdo con todo. Él tenía a todos siguiéndolos como perritos falderos. Él era el dueño de la mejor fuerza militar en todo el mundo. Él era… él era todo. Él era el líder. Él era un héroe. Él era perfecto, ¿no?

Tal vez él era todo… pero no tenía _absolutamente_ a _nada _ni a _nadie_ para que supieran lo _imperfecto_ que era.

_Incluso los héroes tienen el derecho de sangrar._

Jason recostó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que proyectaba la mayor sombra. Haces de luz pasaban en torno a la pared de hojas y lamían su pálida piel. Suspiró. Él realmente debería dejar de entrar en pánico cuando oía la palabra perfecto.

Pero no podía evitarlo, porque simplemente le hacía recordar _todo._ Cerró los ojos y al mundo se le extinguieron los colores y se transformó en sombras.

Ahora el rubio recordaba a la hija de Venus bien. Su nombre era Brittany, y había vivido una agradable vida con un amigable padre y una amorosa madrastra. Reyna se lo había comentado con el veneno y la envidia impregnando sus palabras hacía aproximadamente tres semanas.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho ella? «Ser _él _debe de ser _la mejor cosa del mundo»_

A Jason se le dibujó una sonrisa sin humor y amarga en los labios.

_No es fácil ser yo._

_Soy sólo un hombre en una enferma camisa morada, buscando cosas especiales dentro de mí._

_Porque no las veo._

_Porque no es fácil ser perfecto cuando no lo eres._


End file.
